Lahdenpohja
Vantaa is a town located on the shore of the lake Päijänne in the southern parts of Greater Finland. The town is located more north than its real-life counterpart with the same name, due to the difficult terrain of the southernmost parts of the country. History The early days The founder and the current mayor of the town, MaxFI, joined the server and sailed from the coast of western Africa to Finland on March 15th, 2019. However, he didn't settle in Finland until a month later on April 20th, when he built his first house in the town's area on the site where there currently is the lake Päijänne. A founding member of Kekkoslinna (The capital of Greater Finland) Dementikko created the lake by hand on April 22nd, causing the house to be sunken in the lake. On the next day, April 23rd, MaxFI dried the part of the lake where his house was by using cobblestone. But by the very next day, April 24th, that part of the lake had been filled with water again and his house had been demolished. This forced him to build a new house on the shore of the lake. There is nowadays a memorial on the house's place. Founding of the town and the Finnish nation By April 25th, MaxFI had collected 64 gold, which was the price for creating a town. The town was founded on the same day. The very next day, on April 26th, the nation of Greater Finland was founded. Vantaa joined the nation on the same day and was the fourth town to join, thereby being one of the founding towns of the nation. Fast growth After the founding of the town, the first things to be built apart from the house were a flag of Finland, the farm and the Town Hall. The first new resident to move to the town was _JNX on April 28th. On the next day, April 29th, 3 new residents moved in. At the peak of the growth on May 1st, (the date of vappu, a national holiday in Finland) 7 new residents moved in on the same day. The growth was so fast that the town didn't have enough gold to provide plots for all of the newcomers. On April 30th, Vantaa was connected with a branch to the national iceroad/metro network of Greater Finland, with a station in the town. On May 3rd, _JNX and shapcott were named as the councillors of the town. During the Tampre crisis in the late May, during which Tampere was kicked from Greater Finland and joined Terra Mariana, Vantaa took a refugee, pipari11, and after the crisis another, Luunas, because his stuff had allegedly been stolen in Tampere. Decline Vantaa started to decline around late May because most of the new residents only visited once or twice, and nearly all of the active residents moved to other towns. This caused Vantaa's population to shrink from 18 to 5 in just a few weeks. In late June, a demolition project of the removed player's houses began. On June 27, s1s1l1sko was named the new mayor of Vantaa, because MaxFI tried to take over Szczecin, where the mayor was going to be deleted in the next days. MaxFI didn't get the town and returned as the mayor of Vantaa two days later on June 29. New era On July 26 the new Päijänne tunnel was built, connecting Vantaa and the lake Päijänne to the Baltic Sea, therefore easening transportation. On the next day, a shop with the name Jumbo (referring to a local irl shopping mall) was opened in the metro station. On July 29 construction of the castle and the city wall began. Attractions The Town Hall and Museum of Vantaa The town hall is the second oldest building in the town. The museum contains flags and maps from raiding trips and a map of southern Finland. The ancient steps Somebody built a small house on top of this hill and steps leading to it before MaxFI's arrival to the area. The house had been griefed and was later demolished by the town, but the steps still remain today. They are a prime example of ancient ruins in Finland. The road through a tree This is the only road that goes through a tree in Finland and probably the entire server. The Great Finnish Flag Located in the center of the town, this is the largest Finnish flag on the entire server. On its place, there was a much smaller Finnish flag built during the town's beginning, but the flag was rebuilt on July 21 2019. The museum ship Sampo The historical museum ship Sampo sits in the town's harbor. It's unknown how it has been transported there, since Vantaa is not a seaside town. Joergen #2 and Water Sheep PewDiePie's beloved former pets Joergen #2 and Water Sheep have come back to live on EarthMC and are currently in Vantaa. Notable people * MaxFI, the founder and the current mayor of the town. * shapcott, a former councillor of the town. * _JNX, a former councillor of the town. * s1s1l1sko, a former mayor of the town. Category:Towns